Democracy
Wikipedia:File:Democracy & Nature's front cover.jpg Democracy & Nature was a theoretical Wikipedia:academic journal established in 1992 by Wikipedia:Takis Fotopoulos as Society and Nature, obtaining its later name in 1995.“Society and Nature (1992-1995),” Institute for Social Ecology (August 2nd, 2010). Retrieved 26 May 2014. Four volumes of three issues each were released by Wikipedia:Aigis Publications from 1992 to 1999."Democracy and Nature Vol 3, No 3," http://www.abebooks.com. Retrieved 24 May 2014. From 1999 to 2003, five more volumes were released by Wikipedia:Taylor & Francis."Democracy & Nature," Taylor & Francis. Retrieved 24 May 2014. Publication ceased at the end of 2003, after which Fotopoulos established a new journal, The International Journal of Inclusive Democracy.The Editorial Committee ”Editorial,” The International Journal of Inclusive Democracy, Vol.1, No.1 (October 2004). Retrieved 26 May 2014. Aims Democracy & Nature's stated aim was to be a forum for a "new conception of democracy", given the name Wikipedia:Inclusive Democracy in 1997. While maintaining that core function, the journal expanded to include coverage of a spectrum of radical alternative views.“Why 'Democracy & Nature'?,” Democracy and Nature, Vol. 3, No. 2, issue 8 (1995). Retrieved 26 May 2014. Content The journal tried to organize each issue around a central theme, which included themes like: "The Polis and Self-Management Today" (Vol.1, No.1, 1992), "The Expansion of the South" (Vol.3, No.1, 1995), "Mass Media, Culture and Democracy" (Vol.5, No.1, 1999), "Radical Movements in Neoliberal Modernity" (Vol.7, No.3, 2001), "The 'War' against Terrorism" (Vol.8, No.2, 2002) and "Education, Paideia and Democracy" (Vol.9, No.1, 2003). Contributors represented groups such as Wikipedia:socialists, radical Greens, and Wikipedia:feminists. The journal also served as a colloquium for a wide range of more-marginalized left groups, including libertarian socialists, social anarchists, and supporters of the autonomy/democratic project,[http://www.democracynature.org/vol2/fotopoulos_dialogue_3.htm "Dialogue on Socialism and Ecology: A debate by James O' Connor and Takis Fotopoulos,"] Democracy & Nature, Vol.2, No.3 (1994). Published also in the Capitalism, Nature, Socialism NewsletterJames Hart & Ullrich Melle, "On Rudolf Bahro" and Janet Biehl, "Reply to Hart and Melle" Democracy & Nature, vol. 4, nos. 2/3, (issue 11/12) (1998)Dialogue with Proudhonists on Marx and Proudhon: Lutz Roemheld, "Marx-Proudhon: Their Exchange of Letters in 1846 On an episode of world-historical importance", Johannes Hilmer, "Two views about socialism: why Karl Marx shunned an academic debate with Pierre-Joseph Proudhon", Takis Fotopoulos, "Beyond Marx and Proudhon", Democracy & Nature, Vol.6, No. 1 (March 2000).Dialogue on irrational myths: Takis Fotopoulos, "The Rise of New Irrationalism and its Incompatibility with Inclusive Democracy", Democracy & Nature, Vol.4, No.2/3 (double issue 11/12) (1998), Thomas Martin "Response to Democracy & Nature Editorial on “Violent Myths”", Takis Fotopoulos, "The incompatibility of myths and democracy - Takis Fotopoulos’ reply", Democracy & Nature, Vol.8, No.1 (March 2002),Dialogue on the internet: Matt Hern and Stu Chaulk, "Roadgrading Community Culture: Why the Internet is so dangerous to real democracy", Takis Fotopoulos, "Takis Fotopoulos' Reply to ‘Roadgrading Community Culture: Why the Internet is so Dangerous to Real Democracy’", Democracy & Nature, Vol.6, No.1 (March 2000)Dialogue on feminism: Omer Caha, "The Death of Feminism as an Antisystemic Movement or the Success of Feminism to Change the System from Within?", Takis Fotopoulos, "Takis Fotopoulos' reply to Omer Caha's Dialogue Article", Democracy & Nature, Vol.9, No.2 (July 2003)David Ames Curtis, "On the Bookchin/Biehl Resignations and the Creation of a New Liberatory Project", Cornelius Castoriadis Agora International Website and reply in "On a distorted view of the Inclusive Democracy project", Democracy & Nature, Vol.5, No.1 (March 1999). See also "The Autonomy and Inclusive Democracy Projects and "Agora's" Defamatory Delirium" which now includes a brief history of all the exchanges with a constantly updated, complete webography. which sometimes has led to heated exchanges.Dialogue on the Eco-village movement: Ted Trainer, "Where are we, where do we want to be, how do we get there?", Takis Fotopoulos, "The limitations of Life-style strategies: The Ecovillage “Movement” is NOT the way towards a new democratic society", Democracy & Nature, Vol.6, No.2 (July 2000), Ted Trainer, "Debating the significance of the Global Eco-village Movement; A reply to Takis Fotopoulos", Takis Fotopoulos, "The transition to an alternative society: the Ecovillage movement, the Simpler Way and the Inclusive Democracy project", Democracy & Nature, Vol.8, No.1 (March 2002)Dialogue on Parecon: Takis Fotopoulos, Participatory Planning and Freedom of Choice in "Outline of an Economic Model for an Inclusive Democracy”, Vol.3, No.3 (issue 9) (1997); Michael Albert, “Reply to Democracy and Nature Comments”, dated 9 April 2004 of the old Znet site and 19 November 2008 of the new one (http://ruby.zcommunications.org/reply-to-democracy-and-nature-comments-by-michael-albert); Takis Fotopoulos "Inclusive Democracy and Participatory Economics", Democracy & Nature, Vol.9, No.3 (November 2003)Debate on the ID project Six Years On, rejoinder by Takis Fotopoulos, Democracy & Nature, Vol.9, No.3 (November 2003) Editors and Contributors Editorial Committee The editorial board changed several times over the eleven years of Democracy & Nature's existence. Wikipedia:Takis Fotopoulos as editor and Pavlos StavropoulosPavlos Stavropoulos, “Instructors & Facilitators,” Woodbine Ecology Center. Retrieved 24 May 2014. as international co-ordinator served throughout, but several other editors contributed, including Wikipedia:Steven Best from 1999 to 2003.Steven Best Biography. Retrieved 24 May 2014. International Advisory Board The "International Advisory Board" consisted at times of some of the most notable figures of the radical left such as Wikipedia:Noam Chomsky"International Advisory Board," Democracy & Nature, Vol.4, No.1, Issue 10 (1997). Retrieved 28 May 2014. and Wikipedia:Harold Pinter. The board also included Parisians Wikipedia:Pierre Bourdieu and Wikipedia:Serge Latouche, and American Wikipedia:Andre Gunder Frank, American Wikipedia:libertarian socialist Wikipedia:Murray BookchinMurray Bookchin, "Advisory Board Resignation Letter," Democracy & Nature, Vol.3, No.3 (1997), pp. 198-202. Retrieved 24 May 2014." Editorial Board Response To The Resignation Letter," Democracy & Nature, Vol.3, No.3 (1997), pp. 203-211. Retrieved 24 May 2014. and Greek libertarian socialist Wikipedia:Cornelius Castoriadis,"International Advisory Board," Democracy & Nature, Vol.1, No.2 (1992). Retrieved 28 May 2014. Contributors Aside from the editorial and advisory boards, the most well known contributors to the journal included Wikipedia:Janet Biehl, Wikipedia:Ward Churchill,Ward Churchill, "False Promises: An Indigenist Examination of Marxist Theory and Practice," Democracy & Nature, Vol.1, No.2 (1992), pp. 212-233. Retrieved 24 May 2014. Wikipedia:Henry Giroux,Henry A. Giroux, "Utopian Thinking Under the Sign of Neoliberalism: Towards a Critical Pedagogy of Educated Hope," (Abstract) Democracy & Nature, Vol.9, No.1 (2003), pp.91-105. Retrieved 24 May 2014. and Wikipedia:Ken Loach."On Media, Culture and the Prospects for a New Liberatory Project: An interview with Ken Loach," Democracy & Nature, Vol.5, No.1 (March 1999), pp.27-32. Retrieved 24 May 2014. References Further reading *Wikipedia:Takis Fotopoulos, Towards An Inclusive Democracy (London/New York: Cassell Continuum, 1997), 401 pp. External links * * [http://www.inclusivedemocracy.org/journal The International Journal of Inclusive Democracy] * The Inclusive Democracy Project and Network * Democracy & Nature @ MIAR (Information Matrix for the Analysis of Journals) 2014. Retrieved 28 May 2014. * Democracy & Nature @ "Academic Search Complete Magazines and Journals," Wikipedia:Academic Search, Wikipedia:EBSCO Publishing. Retrieved 29 May 2014. Category:British political magazines Category:Libertarian socialism Category:Political science journals Category:Publications established in 1992 Category:Publications disestablished in 2003 Category:Triannual journals Category:English-language journals Category:Anarchism Category:Social anarchism Category:Feminism Category:Socialism Category:Democratic socialism Category:Democracy